


Under the mistletoe

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scientists always throw the best parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  So Christmas has come just a little early. *g* This is a silly seasonal snippet for my angel, [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) who needed a smile. ♥

“Quick, Colonel. Kiss me!”

“Wha-?” John flailed. He figured he could be forgiven the less than smooth reply on account of the fact that a minute ago he’d been casually - and coolly - making his way to the scientists’ multi-denominational, all-you-can-guzzle holiday party - and now he was being grabbed by surprisingly strong arms and yanked headlong into the lab. And - oh my god - those were McKay’s lips… on his lips and… and… McKay was kissing him!

“Gnngh?” John tried to ask but Rodney’s hands were holding his face in a firm but unexpectedly gentle grip, and the kiss had deepened - wow, Rodney had really soft lips - and John may have started kissing back, kinda… just a little.

Rodney pulled away slightly and John definitely didn’t whine and wrap his arms around Rodney’s waist - not at all.

“It’s Katie,” Rodney muttered, nodding darkly over his shoulder. “She’s with that new geologist. Mervin or Merkin or something.”

“Huh?” John asked, though obviously not as eloquently as he’d thought judging by Rodney’s rolling eyes.

“You know we broke up last month, it was a mutual thing, but now she’s here with him - and you’re the hottest guy in the galaxy and so I…. Oh, forget it,” Rodney said and hauled John back in, mashing their lips together and slipping John some seriously nasty tongue. Someone whimpered - possibly John.

They were surrounded by noise and music and the festive sound of geeks getting their groove on, but all John could do was hold on for the ride.

“So what about Katie?” John gasped, when Rodney finally let him up for air.

“Who?” Rodney asked, eyes riveted to John’s mouth.

John licked his lips. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, fitting himself into the snug of Rodney’s hips. “So, hottest guy in the galaxy, huh?” he smirked. Though his cool may have been cramped a little by wobbling legs and the dopey, glazed expression he could feel warming his face.

“Oh, shut up,” Rodney snapped, a grin twisting at crooked lips as he pulled John closer. “Just kiss me.”

And that was one order John was perfectly happy to follow.

The end


End file.
